Strike Witches : Multi Universe Miyafuji's Past
by KodokSangar
Summary: The flashback story of Sergeant Major Bayu Miyafuji in his early career in the Navy and how the young innocent and pacifist boy entered one of the most bloodiest war in the history. All OC. Rated T for violence and strong language.


**Hello everyone, now I've already made my third fanfic. This fanfic is the sequel of my Strike Witches: Multi Universe. In this story we don't focused at the 501****st**** AKA Strike Witches but we focused at one of my OC, Sergeant Major I Gede Bayu Miyafuji or the 'male version of Yoshika'. This story may a little bit looks like the first episode of the Strike Witches but I edited some of it. Okay, has a nice read!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN STRIKE WITCHES FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE DAY THAT CHANGED MY LIFE

**"12 June 2015, it was the day where I and all of the Junior High School students in this country know if they were passed the National Exam or not. And of course, I passed the exam with an average points like usual. Most of us entered the High School or Joined the Armed Forces as Wizard or Witch remembering in that year the Third World War still in the heat points. For some peoples, it may like the usual day but for me that day has changed my life….forever."**

* * *

The Day That Changed My Life

12 June 2015, 12:15

Gianyar, Indonesia

In one of the National Junior High School in Gianyar, Bali, many students cheered and exclaimed happily because all of them were passed the Exams and graduated to the High School. In the other part of the school, a young boy climbed a tree tried to save a kitten which trapped up there. He has a Slightly long but neat brown hair and a tan skin. He is more like Japanese than Indonesian. Some of his friends shouted at him, told him to climb down.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Get down, Goddamn it!"

"Don't fall, you still have a debt on me!"

The boy seems didn't pay attention of his friend and keep climbing at the tree. He reached at the tallest branch where the kitten trapped. "Don't worry, you'll be fine", he said to the kitten and slowly moved to it. He must move carefully or he would come back home with a broken backbone. As he reached the kitten, he held it close but the branch was weak to hold his weight and brake. He fell to the ground with his head first made it trapped in the dirt. The kitten licked him like it was say 'thank you'.

"Hey, some of you call teacher and the rest help me to get his head out from the dirt", one of them who has a long black hair said.

* * *

The two exit from the school gate and went back home. The brown haired boy was still rubbed his head because it still hurt.

"So, the teachers were get angered by your 'super heroic action', didn't them, Gede?", the girl said while smiled at her friend. She has a pretty long black hair and a white skin.

"But I tried to help the kitten. Is that wrong, Kadek?", the brown haired boy named I Gede Bayu Miyafuji who called by his friend as Gede or Bayu said while crossed his arm.

"Yeah, I think you're right", The black haired girl named I Gusti Ayu Kadek Tjandradinata or more known as Kadek said. They both walk together and stopped in a shop. Bayu bought two bottles of mineral water for them while Kadek read one of the newspaper there. "Need : Wizards and Witches Cadet for Indonesian Navy, at least fifteen years old, the registration are free", she said while read at the newspaper. This catch Bayu's attention.

"What is that?", he asked. Kadek dropped the newspaper. They both walked outside.

"Well, nothing. In seems the Navy's need some troops.", she said while drank the mineral water Bayu bought for them. She later saw her grandfather in his shoddy utility motorcycle, "Kaki! (Grandpa)". She shouted. Her grandfather stopped. It seems that he was from his work in the rice field.

"Need some ride home?", he said with a warm smile. They both nodded and get to the back of the motorcycle. The whole back was filled with bags of rice.

"So Kadek, what will you do after the graduation?", Bayu asked curiously.

"Well, I think, I will continue my school at Bandung. I want to enter the Bandung Technology Institute", she said calmly and turned to him. "And you?"

"I will continue my school here, remembering my Super Average rank", he chuckled. "I want to became a doctor you know? I want to continue my family's clinic."

"Oh like that? You don't join the Navy?", she said made her friend surprised. "You know? In the newspaper that said the Navy need some troops", she said and stared at him. "You are good at the physical education and you also won the Pencak Silat Championship last year. You don't want to join them?".

Bayu Sighed, "I don't like war. I hate it. It made me lost my father". He clenched his fist. He thought about his last conversation with his father.

* * *

At that time he was still ten. "Ajik (Dad), d-do you want to go now?", he said with a teary eyes.

"Yes, there are a lot of work that I must do", he said while smiled at his son. "If it successful, we can defeat the AWWB and end this war."

"B-b-but, Aji. I-I don't want to loss you", he said again while hug him. Dr. Wardhana hold his son close.

"I'm sorry but I must do this for this country, the world, and you", he release him and patted him in the head. "I promise after this finished I'll be with you everytime", his son's reaction changed.

"Really? Are you promise?", Bayu asked as he extended his pinkie.

"I promise", his father said while tied their pinkies. He patted him once again, "You're a strong boy, Bayu. I really hope you'll use your power to help the other." His flashback ended.

* * *

"And after that, my Father didn't come home. I knew it some months after he gone and when my eleventh birthday", he said with a sad voice. "If this war didn't begin, my father must be still alive"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I know God must be has a plan on why he made this war and why he take your father. This is your destiny, Gede", Kadek said while smiled at him.

"Yes, Thank you Kadek", he said to his close friend made her face lightly turned red. While in the other side of the hill someone watched them.

"I Gede Bayu Miyafuji, Academic Ranks…average, Physical Education Rank…Good Enough, Specialist…Cooking, Achievement…Winner of the 2014 Porjar(Students Sport Competion) in Pencak Silat", Chief Corporal Untung Syariffudin said while read Bayu's Biodata. He turned to his commander, "Are you sure he is the right person? Captain Perdanakusuma? I mean there is someone who far better than him."

He stared at his right hand man, "I'm sure about it, Corporal. Keep looking at him." The non-wizard Corporal nodded and kept watching him with the Binocular.

Accidently, a squirrel went pass the road made the old man pull the break and tilt the steer violently to avoided hit the squirrel. It made everyone in the back fell from the motorcycle. Bayu got himself up from the ground. However, he didn't see anything except a unembarked motorcycle and rice bags that filled the street. He later saw someone shouted from under the cliff. "Kadek! Kadek!", The voice was look like Kadek's Grandfather and it was really him. He stared down the cliff and shocked in what he saw. It was Kadek who got a blood in her chest. Bayu jumped from the cliff and tore her uniform. He began to examine her injury.

"She got a broken ribs but don't worry, I-I can fix it", he said to her Grandfather after examine her. He summoned his familiar, a Shiba Inu before his hand surrounded by blue light. He moved his hand to her chest that was injured. But it seems that he couldn't really control his power and make him exhausted very fast. Before he lost his consciousness, someone patted his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man in Indonesian Navy Service Uniform.

"Calm down, Miyafuji. Concentrated. Keep focus. Relaxed your shoulder. And control your magic.", he did what the man said to him but it made him passed out because he can't control his magic.

Bayu jumped from his sleep and saw everything around him. He was not in the cliff but he was in his room. He stood up from his futon and walked outside. He saw Kadek who still unconscious healed by his Mother and Grandma. "Kadek", he said.

"Daijobu da(Don't worry), she is okay", his mother said while healed her with some help from his grandma.

"Oh, Yokata(Thanks god)", he said and sat down in the floor. After they finished their familiar disappeared.

"But it seems that you can't control your magic. I know that you want to help her", his grandmother said as she walk closer to him, "If you can't learn how to use it, you'll regret it."

"But…but I want to help other people like you both did", he stared at his pinkie and remembered his promise to his father. "And also…I've promised"

"Come on don't break down like that", a sudden voice said as he looked at the sources, he surprised because it was the same guy he encountered earlier. The man has an almost bald black hair and a fairly muscular body. From the rank insignia in his shoulder, he could be a Major.

"ehh, what the….?!", he surprised.

"You really has a great talent! You'll be a good wizard some day!", the man said made Bayu puzzled.

"Wizard? Who are you?", he asked, the man scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Captain Faizal Perdanakusuma with the Komando Pasukan Katak (Frog Forces Command) or in short KOPASKA of the Indonesian Navy."

"Oh, hi"

"He is the one who bring you and Kadek come here", his grandma said. He turned to his grandma for some second and stared back at the Major.

"We are looking for some witches and wizards that got a potential and you really has a good talent, I hope you can join us and fight the AWWB", he said entusiastly.

"Oh thank you", Bayu said but he turned on after heard the word 'fight the AWWB'. "Ehh?! What The Fuck?!"

"So that's mean…", his mother said worriedly.

"You want to take my grandson to the military?", his grandma continued.

"Military huh? No, thanks. I'll continue this clinic after I graduate", The young boy stated.

The man sighed. "Well, that also good. But there are someone out there that need your power", he said as he stood up. "Maybe you must think about it again I know you'll go with me", he said again as he opened the door. This made Bayu surprised. "If you change your mind, I'm in the Naval Base. Good Night", he said as he closed the door. Faizal turned to Untung, "Syariffudin!"

"Yes sir!", he replied.

While in the living room, Bayu glared at the Captain and thought, **"What a weird guy"**

* * *

In his room, Bayu tried to get some sleep as he in the deep thought, **"My power is needed…if I go with him, I'll go to the battlefield…must I go?"**

* * *

In the next morning, Bayu got a letter from the postman when he sweep the house yard, "Suksma pak! (Thank you sir!)". he said and he stared back at the letter, "What..the..hell..is this?". He drop the sweep and opened the letter. He found a skull patern scarf in a plastic bag in the letter. **"Cool eh?", **he thought to himself. He opened the letter more wide, **"I wonder who send this?". **He shocked when saw a photo in the letter. "Oka-san! Oba-chan!", he shouted as he rushed to the living room where both his mother and grandma sit.

"What happened, Bayu?", his grandma asked. He give the letter to his mother.

His mother also surprised after saw the photo in the letter. "This is…", she said as she pulled the photo from the letter and give it to her mother. There were Dr. Wardhana, Faizal's youngerself, and the other scientist in the photo. There was the USS Missouri in their back.

"That is Mr. Perdanakusuma, right?", his grandma said.

"So, he maybe know about my father", Bayu replied.

* * *

Bayu drove his motorcycle to the Naval Base. He parked his motorcycle near the entrance gate. "Hey, nice ride", a man said, he turned to the man. It was Faizal who wait him in front of the entrance gate. He got off from the motorcycle and took off the helmet and the skull pattern scarf. "So, you finally come here", he said. "Don't worry, I'll take care about your registration and education."

"Umm, that…I come here not to join the navy", he said made the Major confused. He told him about the letter. "Sorry, I don't know about the letter but I know about him", he said.

"How do you know him?", Bayu asked him.

"I'm with him about 4 or 5 years ago in Hawaii. He is a good man. I saluted him. He's the reasons why I can here", he thought for some second and continued his word. "I know he already died but I don't know why you receive that letter."

"Please take me to Hawaii!", he begged.

"Okay then, come here tomorrow, we'll go to Hawaii before go to the Sand Island", he said.

"Sand Island?", he asked because that name is too strange.

"Oh yes, you don't know about it, don't you?", he said while scratched his head. "It's an island near the Puerto Rico. That is the place where thousands wizards and witches nuggets learn how to fight. It's also served as the frontline in North America. If you want I'll take you there."

"No, thanks. I only want to find my father in Hawaii", after heard this Faizal only chuckled.

* * *

**"After that I went home. After I arrived at home, I felt every feeling in my heart mixed. I felt happy, sad, scared, and an unknown felling. Happy, because there was some hope that I'll meet Aji. Sad, because I must left Oka-san and Oba-chan at home. Scared, because I feel that I'll kill another human being when I accidently join the navy. And that unknown felling, tell me to come with Major Faizal to the Sand Island and join the military. What I must do?!" **

* * *

The next day, the Makassar-class Landing Platform Dock, KRI Banda Aceh leave the Naval Base with two escort frigate. "Gede, Good Luck!", Kadek said with a teary eyes. **"I'll be always waiting for you!"**

"Okay Kadek, I will!", he replied while waving from the deck.

"Bayu, come back in one piece!",his grandma said while waving at him. His mother was also waving at him.

"Oka-san! Oba-chan! I'll go!", Bayu replied again.

The sun was almost set in the west. Bayu was still not moving from the deck. He then saw Faizal walked toward him. "How's this ship? Is this comfortable?"

He turned his gaze to the Captain, "Yes, but I fell I don't do any work after we set sail."

"So, what do you want to do?", he asked while crossed his arms.

"Cleaning, Laundry, Cooking, and whatever all of the crews here needed", Faizal laughed and slap Bayu's shoulder very hard. "Aarrgghhh".

"Very good, that's a spirit", he finally said.

* * *

Some days later, the Banda Aceh was already in the North Mollucas province territory. The young wizard was sweep the floor while whistled. He stop sweep the floor when Faizal call him. "Miyafuji! Come here!", he dropped the sweep and moved to the Captain.

"What do you want, Captain?", he asked.

"Just follow me", he said. They entered the garage of the ship. Bayu was jawdropped when he saw two LCVP and some amphibious land Strikers, APCs, and Tanks in the ship. "Wow, this ship can carry those vehicle?! Amazing!", he said because that was his first time in a Landing Platform Dock Warship. He told him to follow him again. They stop in the reactor room.

"This is the Witch Powered Reactor or Naval Striker. Your father is the one who made this. Without this, maybe this world is already ruled by the AWWB", he said. Bayu touched the reactor.

**"I understand for what he was worked for", **he thought. They later heard the sound of alarm, "What the hell is going on?!". He frantically said.

"Miyafuji, get to the lower deck and take cover there", he nodded and ran toward the lower deck. Faizal rushed to the CIC. "What happened here?", he said.

"We got an emergency call from the Morotai Naval Base! They said, they were under attack by the AWWB forces and the Marines were pinned down there! They also already occupied the Base!", The Communication Officer replied.

"Tell them to hold more longer, the reinforcements are enrouted to their location to retake the Naval Base! Tell all of the Marines and KOPASKA troops in this ship to prepared and armed themselves! I want the helicopters and the Amphibious Vehicle to be ready! Expect hostiles in anytime!", the Colonel of the LPD said.

"CIC, new multiple contact, bearing 3-1-7, altitude 310 feet, 4 miles away, assigned track number 1002 to 1008, it's appeared to be aircrafts, incoming fast!", one of the officer said. They later saw that the contact were AWWB's 6 F-16C Fighting Falcon. Some of them fired their ASM Missiles but it was blocked by the shield.

"The contacts are confirmed as hostiles all ships you're cleared to engage! Hold them with everything we got", the Colonel said to the commanders of the Escort Frigates. "Return the fire!", he shouted.

"Firing Simbad! Missile away!", the TAO shouted as all of the ship fired the SAM to the attacker. One of the missile hit a Falcon and made it exploded. While the other Falcons did evade maneuver and pumped out their flares to distract the missile.

The enemy aircraft fired some of the ASM to the ship but it also blocked by the shield. 3 of the aircraft maneuvered in front of the KRI Banda Aceh to distract all of them ship. One of the aircraft appeared in the right of one of the escort ship and fired both of its sidewinders. One of it was destroyed by the Naval Gun but the other one hit the ship.

"The Slamet Riyadi is hit, sir!", one of the officer shouted. The Colonel saw some black clouds from the Frigate in his right.

He clenched his fist. He felt the hope was lost when he saw the other F-16 dived to the landing platform and ready to finished them of but the aircraft was exploded into a fireball and hit the seafloor. "What is that?", he asked himself. He later saw 4 Su-27 Flanker coming from the southwest.

"This is Saber 1 of the Saber team, 11th Air Force Squadron. The cavalry has arrived", a male voice heard from the radio. The Colonel sighed in relieved and pick up the radio.

"This is KRI Banda Aceh, how many are you?", the pilot sighed.

"Only 4 Flankers, sorry we aren't the full reinforcement. The Airborne troops, wizards and witches squadron would be arrived in more than 2 hours", the pilot said while shutting off the radio an engaged the Falcons with his squadron.

He nodded and turned to the Captain, "Tell your peoples to prepared!"

"Laksanakan! (Affirmative!)", Faizal said while saluted at him.

* * *

In the lower deck, Bayu sat in one of the bed and tried to calmed himself as exploded and exploded heard outside. Faizal opened the door. He already wore his KOPASKA woodland CATPAD.

"Miyafuji, you stay here! I'll be back!", he said to him at exit the room. The boy stopped him.

"Can I go too? There must be some injured peoples out there! I want to help them!", he said but Faizal shook his head.

"No, you can't! It's dangerous out there! An untrained wizard like you can…", Bayu cut off his word.

"Please let me! I'll do anything!", Faizal didn't said anything and tell him to the locker room to change his clothes which he nodded. He rushed to the locker room and once he get there he changed his clothes to a KOPASKA woodland CATPAD. He went to the landing platform were Faizal waiting for him.

"Miyafuji, take this", he give him a Pindad G2 Elite Pistol. He continued his word, "This will keep you save". Bayu hesitantly took the pistol and take it to the holster. Faizal turned to his peoples. "Kalian siap?! (Are you ready?!)"

"Siap pak! (Ready, sir!)", they said energetically. Bayu and Faizal get to the Super Puma with their team. While the other team either get to their Helicopter or to the amphibious vehicles.

**"Ajik, please protect me, because now I will go to the battlefield to protect the other",** he thought as the Super Puma take off.

* * *

**New OC :**

**Name : Untung Syariffudin**

**Age : 26**

**Rank : Chief Corporal**

**Wizard or Witch : No (Regular Soldier)**

**That's the first chapter. I'll update it after I finished the chapter 4 of the SW:MU. And since there are no neuroi there, I'll make sure the next chapter will be full of action but without some dogfight scene. If you asked why I edited this chapter because I want Faizal and Bayu to be promoted as Major after the liberation of Morotai. And also the ships in the Indonesian Navy is commanded by Colonel because they used the same ranks like the Army. Okay, I'm out!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


End file.
